It Comes, It Goes
by Cyrpto137
Summary: A Team of men captured the Teen Titans by mistake, and now D.C. and NATO thinks it was a Terrorist attack
1. Chapter 1

Sup! Don't own TT,reveiw please. Flames also allowed if u want to. NOTE TO ALL READERS BEFORE READING: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST RUSSIANS AND/OR THE FORMER USSR, I INFACT CAN SPEAK SOME RUSSIAN AND IS VERY INTERESTED IN RUSSIAN HISTORY

Someone appears at the Tower time to time, but doesn't speak English...or does he

**TITANS TOWER**

It was a cold night; it was lightning worse than ever. The Titans were all on the couch, Robin and Cyborg were in a very tense game of Medal of Honor, Beast Boy was cheering them on waiting for his chance to play, Starfire was sitting on the couch drinking, out of all things, mustard, and Raven was reading a rather large book.

'He he, prepare to die!" Cyborg said

"Oh ya well-" Robin was cut off, the TV screen went black, and so did all the lights

"Ok, who turned out the lights?" Raven asked sarcastically

"I don't know, maybe it's a black out" Beast Boy said

"It can't be, the rest of the cities lights are still on" Robin said

"Well thanks for stating the obsevous" Raven said

"Friends, what was that!" Starfire said startled

"Cyborg turn on the generators!" Robin commanded

"Ok" Cyborg answered

Cyborg walked over to a keypad on the wall, but despite the power being out there was still a blinking red button, and below it in black letters read 'emergency generators'. Cyborg pressed the button but nothing happened, he pressed again the lights flickered and finally came on, but then a second later they went off. Then a loud thud broke the silence, and then the room filled with gas, all the Titans began to cough, their eyes filled with tears, then some began to throw up. Then five men in gas masks jumped out of the vents all in gas masks with (in red) a skull and instead of two bones like a normal crossbone sign it had a sickle and hammer. Then all the Titans blacked out

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

"**ЦРЩ ФКУ ЕРУЫУ ЗУЩЗДУ!**" A man yelled at a another in English 'who are these people'

(Authors note: after every non-English statement I will put the statement in English )

"**Ш вщтэе лтщц!" **The other man yelled back 'I don't know!'

"**цу пще еруь акщь еру ьшыышщт дщсфешщт**" Another jumped in to the conversation

'We got them from the mission location'

"Well I want them disposed of, and the Tower" the first one was now speaking in English

"**Нуы ышк!**" They both yelled in unison 'Yes sir!'

**CHAPTER ONE IS OVER, СРФЗЕУК ЩТУ ШЫ ЩМУК!**

Well thanks for reading, I know it was rather short but I promise the next chapter will be longer

Please review and yes flames and suggestions are allowed!


	2. uhoh NATO might know

Sup! Don't own TT,reveiw please. Flames also allowed if u want to. NOTE TO ALL READERS BEFORE READING: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST RUSSIANS AND/OR THE FORMER USSR, I INFACT CAN SPEAK SOME RUSSIAN AND AM VERY INTERESTED IN RUSSIAN HISTORY

Sorry for the messed up summary last chapter!

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Four men were walking in a long dark hallway with strong iron doors, which led to separate cells about 6x6 feet. There was no sound except the crackling and occasional radio check up over the small hand heald radio each man was required to carry at all times for patrols throughout the base and for needed assistance if needed. The men dtoped at a cell, one of the got out a key ring and searched through the large amount of keys. He inserted the key into the lock turned it until a click was heard the he removed the key and opened the heavy iron door and reveled Raven sitting on the floor still unconscious. One man stared suspiciously at her.

"**ПУЕ ГЗ ЩК ИУ ЫРЩЕ!"** The man yelled 'GET UP OR BE SHOT!'

Raven still sat there, he motioned for two other men to go in and get her. They hesitated for a moment then walked up to her and one man grabbed her by the feet and the other grabbed her arms and lifted Raven up.

"**цруку вщ Ш ефлу рук**?" One asked 'where do I take her?'

"**ещ еру кщща фдщтп цшер еру щерукы**" He responded 'to the roof along with the others'

**LOCATION: ROOF**

A helicopter was awaiting take off with the Titans in the heli when a loud voice came over the radio

"GET IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" It said

"But sir what about the hostages?" The man said

"They are not hostages, put them back in their cells, keep them separate"

"Yes sir"

**LOCATION: 'OFFICE'**

Five men were sitting in a office all at a rectangular shaped table, at the far side sat a man in a tan uniform with many badges on his chest. He stood up and began to speak

"Washington D.C. has just found out about our mistake kidnapping of the Teen Titans we have mistakably captured, they are going to bring this to their fullest of attention, now if D.C. knows about this then NATO will know, and if NATO knows than they'll point the finger at Russia, and Russia will point the finger at us, and if they all find out about this information then this could mean civil war, or worse, This could lead to a third World War, now we have several options, one let the teen titans go then they tell the world where we are and who we are and we'll be in deep, two kill them and get in it deeper, or three make sure this information never gets to NATO, now number three will be tough we'll need to some how get a spy of some sort into Washington"

"We already have a high ranking on" someone spoke up

"Good then we need him to cut off communications to and from NATO and Washington and keep the investigations on hold for a while, maybe stir up a bigger crime that can't wait, or maybe we'll have our informant give false leads to Washington, Valdimier, I want you to keep an eye out on the titans pretend to be their friend you know not a thereat but give them false information no real info who knows what that metal one can do"

"Yes sir"Valdimeir responded

"Remember speak in Russian around them, Jacobs act as a translator for Valdimier only use English when translating for Valdimier Jacobs never talk to them directly, the rest of you get a hold of our informant and let him in on our status and mission info, you all are dismissed"

With that the meeting ended and Valdimier and Jacobs was on their way to the titans cell to 'get to know each other'

"Do you think we will get into a war because of this?" Jacobs asked

"Your crazy Jacobs, this organsation has always got out clean" Valdimier responded

"Yeah, but this, this is different we could get NATO on our backs"

"We're here, remember you translate what I say that's the only time you speak English"

"Who are we talking to first?"

"Umm some one named Raven then Robin"

"The metal one last right?"

"Yes"

"Good"

With that the conversation ended and they opened the cell door. Raven was sitting on the small bed. Valdimier and Jacobs walked in and both sat in two small metal chairs.

"**руддщ Кфмут"** Valdmier said

"Hello Raven" Jacobs translated

"**ыщ еудд ьу рщц рфму нщг иуут утощнштп щгк кщнфд кщщь"**

"So tell me how have you been enjoying our royal room?"

"Who are you?" Raven asked angrily

"**Шь факфшв Ш сфте еудд нщг ерфе"**

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that"

"What do you want with us?" Raven was getting mad

"**Цудд дуе нщг пщ црут цу сфт!"**

"We'll let you go when we can"

"I'll kill you and your sorry Russian ass!" Raven was getting mad

Valdmier grabbed his AKS-74 and cocked it and aimed it at Raven

"**РЩДВ НЩГК ЕЩГТП ЩК ШДД ИДЩЦ ШЕ ЩАА!" **Valdimier screamed 'hold your toung or I'll blow it off!'

"**дуеы пщ"** Jacobs said 'lets go'

Valdmier hesitated, BANG he fired and it whizzed by Ravens head

"**нщгк дгслн цу туув нщг фдшму**" Valdimier said in a low voice 'your lucky we need you alive'

**LOCATION: OFFICE**

"I heard they got a hold of the informant in Washgton and he's gonna stall em'" Jacobs said as he poured himself a cup of coffee

" But the question is how are we gonna get those Titans to go back and not squeal on us and also keep Washington off of em'" Valdimier said

"I don't know but I hope it works"

"Me too, me too"

**END OF CHAPTERУТВ ЩА СРФЗЕУК **

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW ALSO FLAMES AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED. IT GETTING QUITE GOOD AND INTERESTING I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE READERS FOR READING THIS STORY! AND FOR LETTING ME AND OTHERS POST AND READ FAN FICTION!)

"


End file.
